


Bleibt Ella jetzt für immer?

by lilolilyrae



Series: Inselbeziehungen [2]
Category: Ella Schön (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Getting Together, Homophobic family member
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Früher oder später finden Kinder alles raus.Mütter leider auch.
Relationships: Ella Schön/Christina Kieper, Ella/Christina
Series: Inselbeziehungen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bleibt Ella jetzt für immer?

**Author's Note:**

> Hab zwar inzwischen bis zur 3. Folge weitergeschaut & bleib aber bei meiner 1st ep based canon divergence.
> 
> Christinas Mutter: Andrea  
> Christinas jüngstes Kind: Vera  
> Klara ist in der 1. Klasse
> 
> Warnings in the end note

In den nächsten Tagen sind Christina und Ella sehr vorsichtig und versuchen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Ella weiß teilweise garnicht mehr wie sie sich verhalten und auf Christina reagieren soll. Naja- wenn sie sich seltsam verhält dann halten andere das vermutlich nur für ihre normale Andersartigkeit. 

Bei Christina ist das etwas anderes.

Als Klara am Frühstückstisch den Namen Ella erwähnt, schreckt sie zusammen und lässt das Streichmesser fallen.

Und als sie auf dem Weg zum Bad an Ella vorbeigehen muss, macht sie einen so großen Bogen um sie, dass Ben es bemerkr und fragend die Augenbrauen hochzieht.

Er frägt aber lieber nicht nach.

Am Samstag steht Ella früh auf- nun, so früh wie sie immer aufsteht, aber im Vergleich zum Kieper Haushalt an einem Wochenende ist es früh.

Sie geht rüber ins Haus um nach dem Baby zu sehen und Kaffee für sich und Christina zu kochen. Schließlich sind Menschen besser gelaunt, wenn sie nicht übermüdet sind, und Christina bekommt wegen Vera noch oft weniger Schlaf als gut für sie wäre. Es wäre allerdings gut, wenn Christina gut gelaunt ist während sie das Wochenende mit Ella verbringt, denn wenn sie es in guter Erinnerung behält, behält sie auch den Anfang ihrer noch-nicht-Beziehung in guter Erinnerung... also, Kaffee.

Als sie ins Haus kommt ist Klara schon wach und hopst von einem Möbelstück zum anderen. 

"Spielst du miiit?" 

Ella muss sich das Spiel erstmal erklären lassen bevor sie 'Nein' sagen kann. 

Klara hopst in Richtung Flur, vermutlich um ihren Bruder aufzuwecken und zum mitspielen aufzufordern- aber den kommt gerade schon gähnend in die Küche. Eine unwahrscheinlicher Anblick so früh am Wochenende. "Gibt's Frühstück?" fragt er. "Ich muss Chemie lernen." Ah. Daran liegt es also.

"Müsli" antwortet Ella. Müsli mit viel Obst und Körnern, keine von diesen Zucker Cornflakes bei denen man schon nach einem Löffel die empfohlene Tagesdosis an Zucker überschritten hat.

Ben nickt nur und schlappt mit seinem Chemie-Heft ins Wohnzimmer.

Ella sieht zuerst nach Vera und macht dann Frühstück.

Sie stellt gerade eine Schüssel vor Ben als Klara wieder reinkommt:

"Ella, Mama hat einen Albtraum! Du musst sie aufwecken."

Ella dreht sich abrupt zu ihr um.

"Wieso hast du sie nicht aufgeweckt? Woher weißt du, dass sie einen Albtraum hat?"

"Ja, sie hat ganz laut gestöhnt und nach dir gerufen! Du musst sie aufwecken." Klara hüpft weiter Richtung Küche.

Ben prustet in seine Müslischüssel und weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder im Boden versinken will.

Ella steht einen Moment versteinert da und geht dann zum Schlafzimmer.

"Oh man Klara" stöhnt Ben als Ella weg ist. "So was kann auch nur ein Zwerg wie du bringen." 

"Wieso denn, was denn?" Klara ist beleidigt, das Ben sie als Zwerg bezeichnet hat, aber sie kann ihn nicht hauen, da sie gerade eine fast überlaufende Schüssel Müsli- ok, jetzt ist ein bisschen Milch rausgeschwappt, aber das wird schon keiner merken- zum Tisch trägt.

Ben schüttelt nur den Kopf. Das ist jetzt echt ein Gespräch, das er nicht mit seiner kleinen Schwester haben will. Er weiß noch nichtmal, wieviel sie schon, naja- weiß! Wahrscheinlich nicht viel wenn sie dachte, Mama hätte einen Albtraum...

"Glaubst du, Mama und Ella passen gut zusammen?" fragt er statdessen. 

"Wieso?"

"Naja, ich glaub- ach, nur so"

"Wie denn zusammen?"

"Naja- wie Mama und Papa." er nennt ihn immer noch Papa, obwohl Thomas nicht sein leiblicher Vater war und die Sache mit Ella doch ziemlich scheiße von ihm war. Aber, naja, er ist tot, er kann sich auch nicht mehr verteidigen.

Klara schaufelt nachdenklich Müsli in sich hinein, einiges landet auf dem Tisch und auf dem Stuhlpolster. Als Ben das sieht wendet er sich lieber wieder seinen Chemie Übungen zu. Er kann sich ja wohl nicht um alles kümmern.

  
Nachmittags kommt Andrea, um Vera und Klara mit aufs Boot zu nehmen. 

"Oma!" Klara rennt zum Auto und vergisst ihren Rucksack mit dem Spielzeug und den Hausaufgaben. Ella, die gerade dabei is das Esszimmer aufzuräumen, reicht ihn wortlos an Christina weiter, die Vera auf dem Arm hält und seufzt. "Danke." und dann lauter: "Klara! Du hast hier was vergessen!"

Andrea nimmt ihr Vera ab als Klara zurückrennt, den Rucksack nimmt, kurz "Tschüss" ruft und schon wieder draußen ist. 

Christina under Andrea lächeln sich einen Moment lang verstehend an, bevor Andrea zum Auto geht. Oh, diese Kinder! Ja, es ist zumindest schön, dass sie sich gerade ganz gut mit ihrer Mutter versteht...

Auf dem Boot herrscht allerdings nicht lange gute Stimmung.

Klara hat Stifte und Papier aus dem Rucksack geholt und fängt an, ihre Familie zu malen. 

Andrea kümmert sich um Vera und kommt dann zu Klara an den Tisch.

"Na, was malst du schönes?" 

Klara dreht nur kurz das Bild in ihre Richtung als Antwort- ist ja klar wer das alles sein soll!- nimmt einen blond-gelben Stift und fragt:

"Meinst du, Ella bleibt jetzt für immer bei uns und Mama?"

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragt Andrea verwundert. "Sie bleibt sicher noch eine Weile bei euch im Anbau, sie muss ja ihr Praktikum abschließen. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie das Haus danach an jemand anderen verkauft, hast du dir etwa darüber Sorgen gemacht?"

Klara schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich will nur, dass sie dableibt. Und ich glaub Mama will das auch."

Andrea seufzt und streicht Klara übers Haar. "Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz. Sie witd sicher nicht für immer bei euch wohnen, aber vielleicht bleibt bleibt auf der Insel, dann kannst du sie besuchen gehen. Ja, sie scheint ja den Jannis zu mögen..." 

"Nein ich glaub sie mag die Mama!"

Andrea fährt restart und ein bisschen erschrocken zurück. "Also wirklich! Wer hat dir denn solche Flausen in den Kopf ge- nein, weißt du, zwei Frauen- das geht nicht." 

"Wieso?" 

"Das geht eben nicht! Jetzt hör auf zu fragen." Andrea steht auf.

Klara schmollt. Wieso soll das nicht gehen? Sie hat sich alles schon so schön ausgemalt! Und auch wortwörtlich gemalt: vorsichtig malt sie gerade den weißen Streifen auf der Seite von Ella's Lieblingshose- in gelb, weil sie keinen weißen Stift hat, und man sieht es eh nicht so gut auf dem schwarz- als Andrea einen Teller mit Keksen vor sie stellt- und ihr dann das Bild unter dem Stift wegschnappt.

Unter dem Bild steht: "Meinä faMilie".

"Ist das etwa..."

"Ich, Ben, Vera, Mama und Ella! Soll ich dich auch noch dazumalen? Hey! Was machst du da?"

Christina kommt nach einer recht stressigen Nachmittagsschicht im Café nach hause und will sich am liebsten gleich auf die couch fallen lassen oder gucken ob Ella da ist... Aber sie war auf dem Weg nach Hause einkaufen, dass muss sie erstmal alles wegräumen. 

Sie hört sie gerade das Auto ihrer Mutter auf den Hof rollen, als sie die Einkäufe in die Küche bringt, und stellt nur schnell Milch und Butter in den Kühlschrank bevor sie auf den Hof geht, um ihre Kinder zu begrüßen und Andrea zum Abendessen einzuladen.

Dort stehen allerdings nur noch Klara- und Ben ist da mit Vera auf dem Arm.

"Was hat Oma denn?" fragt der Teenager verdutzt, als das Auto um die Ecke verschwindet.

Klara lässt ihren Rucksack fallen.

"Sie hat mein Bild weggeschmissen! Dave wollte ich das doch Ella schenken."

"Was?" Christina hat ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Sie hat bis jetzt versucht, nicht daran zu denken, was ihre Mutter wohl sagen würde, aber jetzt... Nein. Vielleicht geht es hier ja um etwas ganzBen anderes.

"Ben kannst du bitte Vera rein bringen? Danke. Komm her, Klara, was ist denn passiert?"

"Ich hab meine Familie gemalt und Oma hat es weggeschmissen, und sie hat gesagt Ella kann nicht hier bleiben weil sie kein Mann ist!" platzt es aus dem kleinen Mädchen heraus, bevor sie mit Tränen in den Augen ins Haus läuft.

Christina ist wie versteinert.

Sie nimmt Klara's Rucksack und geht wie in Trance ins Haus. Das kann doch alles nicht...

Aber sie weiß, dass es wahr sein kann, sie weiß es nur zu gut.

Ella legt ihr Buch beiseite, als sie nebenan Lärm hört, und geht über den Hof ins Haus, in die Küche.

Ben kommt grade durch die andere Tür herein und will etwas sagen, aber sowohl er als auch Ella bleiben Erschrocken stehen, als sie sehen wie Christina sich zittrig und verkrampft an der Tischplatte festhält.

"Mama?" fragt Ben, aber sie benefit ihn kaum.

"Sie hat eine Panikattacke" stellt Ella fest. Diee habe ich auch manchmal. Hat Christina soweit du weißt schon mal-

"Nein! Du musst ihr helfen!"

Ella geht vorsichtig auf Christina zu. "Jeder braucht etwas anderes in einer Panikattacke, ich würde allein gelassen werden wollen, Christina ist allerdings nicht wie ich-"

Ella berührt Christina an der Schulter, und Christina fällt in sich zusammen, hält sich an Ella fest und fängt an zu weinen. 

Ella nimmt sie vorsichtig in den Arm. "Atme ein und wieder aus- es ist wichtig, dass du dir bewusst bist, would du bist und das es dir gut geht, so dass dein Körper die Panik Reaktion beenden kann..."

Gerade als Ben sich überlegt, ob er die beiden lieber allein lassen soll, und wie schlimm so eine Panikattacke überhaupt ist, kommt Klara mit rotgeweinten Augen in den Raum.

Als sie ihre Mutter und Ella in was für sie nach einer Umarmung aussieht sieht, jauchzt sie allerdings und will alle beide umarmen. "Ich sag ja Ella mag Mama!"

Ben will sie noch warnen, aber Christina lacht unter Tränen und zieht die kleine an sich. 

"Gruppenkuscheln!" Klara ist selig. Ben macht nicht mit, und Ella hält das ganze auch nur ein paar Sekunden aus bevor sie sich aus der Umklammerung befreit und schnell ihre Kompass-Uhr aufklappt.

Christina lächelt sie trotzdem über Klara's Kopf hinweg dankbar an.

Dann sieht sie zu Ben. "Sorry dass du das sehen musstest, heute war wohl einfach alles zu viel für mich..."

"Jaja schon gut" murmelt Ben. Das wird ihm jetzt alles peinlich. "Jetzt gehts dir ja wieder gut... Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen" und er geht schnell aus dem Zimmer. 

"Seid ihr jetzt dann zusammen?" fragt drinnen Klara, und Ben bleibt hinter der Tür stehen. Das will er auch hören. 

Ella und Christina sehen sich an.

"Nein" sagt Ella im selben Moment, in dem Christina "Ja" sagt.

Die beiden sehen sich für einen Moment erschrocken an, dann muss Christina loslachen. Sie lacht so sehr, dass sie fast umfällt und Ella sie aufrecht halten muss. Christina sieht sie noch immer lachend an, und Ella ist froh, dass ihre Unstimmigkeit ihrer baldigen- oder momentanen? Beziehung nicht im Weg zu stehen scheint. 

"Also was jetzt?" fragt Klara.

Da Christina immer noch vor Lachen nach Luft schnappt antwortet Ella: "Deine Mutter und ich wollten tatsächlich herausfinden, ob wir als romantische Partner kompatibel sind. Da wir noch niemandem von der Möglichkeit einer Beziehung erzählt haben und warten wollten, ob es funktioniert, war ich der Ansicht, dass wir momentan noch nicht 'zusammen' sind."

Christina hat sich wieder gefangen. "Was Ella damit sagen will-"

"Noch nicht heißt aber bald!" sagt Klara fröhlich und will gar keine weiteren Informationen haben.

Ben schüttelt nur den Kopf und verschwindet in seinem Zimmer.

Klara geht kurz danach auch- ein neues Bild malen. 

"Was genius hat zu der Panikattacke geführt?" fragt Ella, als die beiden alleine sind.

Christina seufzt.

"Meine Mutter ist homophob."

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja. Ich mein, ich hab es mir schon immersed denken können, aber heute hat sie zu Klara gesagt, das du als Frau nicht hier bei mir bleiben kannst, und sie hat ein Bild weggeworfen, dass sie von uns gemalt hatte."

Ella weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll. Zu ihrem Glück redet Christina einfach weiter. 

"Ich hab sowas ja befürchtet... Weiß du, in der Schule war ich mal in ein Mädchen verliebt, und meine Mutter hat mir den Umgang mit ihr verboten. Das Mädchen war aber wirklich ein schlechter Umgang, also mit Schule schwänzen und so, ich hatte gehofft es wäre nur das gewesen, dass meine Mutter vielleicht gar nicht gemerkt hatte, das ich auf sie stand... Aber später hat sie es immer sofort gemerkt wenn ich einen Typen gut fand, und da hat sie mir nie den Umgang verboten egal was die angestellt haben. War ihr wahrscheinlich egal was für Jungs das waren- hauptsache endlich Jungs."

"Ausser es ist ein verheirateter." fällt Ella ein. "Allerdings warst du als du Thomas kennegelernt hast natürlich schon zu alt um von deiner Mutter Verboten zu akzeptieren."

Christina säufzt. "Ausser das, ja"

Eine weile stehen sie schweigend da. Dann sieht Ella wieder das Chaos an Einkaufstaschen auf den Tisch und fängt an, alles sorgfältig aufzuräumen.

"Danke" Christina lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Also- die Kinder wissen es jetzt, meine Mutter weiß es auch... Und wir sind noch hier... Was sagst du, lassen wir die Testphase Testphase sein?" 

Ella legt eine Packung Käse exakt auf eine andere und dreht sich um.

"Du- willst eine ofizielle Beziehung mit mir-"

"Also ofizielle hört sich irgendwie..." Christina kichert. "Aber ja. Also..." sie steht auf.

Ella sieht sie an, dann nickt sie abrupt und wendet sich wieder den Lebensmitteln zu.

Christina wartet, bis sie fertig ist, dann nimmt sie sie bei der Hand und geht los in Richtung Anbau.

Ella sieht auf die Uhr. "Die Kinder essen normalerweise zwischen sechs und sechs Uhr dreißig zu Abend. Es ist sechs Uhr vierzehn-"

"Die werden schon nicht verhungern. Und es ist Wochenende" sagt Christina. "Also- außer du willst lieber erst-"

"Nein" sagt Ella und geht in flottem Schritt über den Hof. 

Christina grins und geht ihr hinterher. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann keine gescheiten Enden schreiben... Statdessen hab ich unzwischen AU headcanons zu AU headcanons v dieser Series... Kmn. Naja, ich werd vmtl hier an der serie noch weiterschreiben, evtl ot3 mit Jannis, also falls das iwer ließt der da Interesse hätte- bookmarkt die series :) 
> 
> _Trigger warnings: homophobia, panic attack_


End file.
